1 . Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an image data transmitting apparatus and an image data transmitting method for transmitting image data to a receiving apparatus through a network.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a multifunctional peripheral (MFP) has been used, not stand alone but being connected to a network, by plural users. An MFP can transmits image data obtained by scanning a manuscript to a given transmission destination through a network. There is a case where a file capacity of image data is large, and a receiving side consumes resources such as HDD when a file with a larger capacity than necessary is transmitted to the side, while when a file with a large capacity is transmitted to many transmission destinations through a network, a load on the network increases.
Therefore, conventionally, a method has been considered in which a file capacity that can be transmitted is set in advance and only files each with a file capacity equal to or less than the set file capacity are transmitted. For example, there has been known a data communication apparatus in which read image data is stored in a storage region, the data is compared with the upper limit of a file capacity set for each transmission destination and a result of the comparison is posted; then, followed by execution of a processing in which the data is transmitted as is if being smaller in capacity than the upper limit, whereas if the data is larger than the upper limit, transmission of the data is interrupted, only a given statement is transmitted or a given statement and attached file information are transmitted, as shown in Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2003-179713.
There has been known another image communication apparatus in which a file capacity of read image data is compared with an allowed capacity; it is posted that the file capacity exceeds the allowed capacity if such a case arises and the read image data is transmitted by limiting the number of pages so as to be lower than the allowed capacity or converting a resolution without limitation, as shown in Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2002-140276.
There has been known, in addition, a network copy file management system in which read image data file is stored into a disk, management information of a file (such as an image list) is transmitted in response to a request from a PC and designated image data is read from the disk and transmitted when required, as shown in Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2000-322338.
Since a processing such as transmission interruption, in the example, is executed on the transmitting side according to conditions such as a file capacity set in advance, however, a case arises where required image data cannot be timely received by the receiving side.